Avenger Secrets
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When Fury hides a secret Tony is determined to find out, But will he find more then he bargained for?


Don't own the avengers or any marvel characters

in the avengers tower

"Hey tony what are you doing?" Natasha asked going by his seat

"Just trying to see what nick keeps hiding every time we come in the room." Tony replied looking at his screen typing numbers and letter's

"He does it for a reason tony." Natasha said turning his seat to her direction

"But he does it to Phil to you know." Tony yelled staring at her face

"And your point is?" Natasha questioned

"We should know, that's why i'm doing it." Tony answered turning his chair back at the desk

Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning her attention at the screen

"What have you been hiding Fury." Tony said to himself putting the last few numbers in

"I swear Tony one day you will get caught." Natasha said to him

"Yeah Yeah at least i'm in." Tony bragged

"Hey guys what are you doing." Clint also know as Hawkeye asked

"Tony's trying to see what Fury's been hiding that's all." Natasha answered

"That remindes me what has fury been hiding?" Clint asked

"That's what i'm going to find out." Tony told him

a screen with folders came up

"Let's see here's one." Tony said clicking on the folder and file

"Now sit back and relax." Tony said hitting play

Vietnam April 12, 1959

"This is Nicholas Joseph Fury we are in the enemy base do you copy." Nick asked holding a gun

"We copy continue plan." A Shield operator answered

"What do we do now?" Coulson asked

"We go in and take over this fuckin base." Nick cursed

"Ok boss." Coulson replied

"On the count of three. one...two...three!" Fury commanded kicking down the door

"Hands up Bitches!" Coulson cursed holding two guns in his hand pointing at people

"What the hell Coulson!" Fury yelled

"Sorry always wanted to do that." Coulson apologize

the video paused

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Clint yelled

"This is wrong, he didn't want us to see it for a reason." Cap answered

"Look Cap if you don't back off i will spill your little secrets." Tony threatened

"What Secrets?" Natasha asked

"There are none." He lied

"Look Cap i know your lying." Natasha informed

"Like i said their are none." He lied

"Let me put it to you in this way, what secret's." She said seductively moving toward Steve

"Uhh I'm...Sure..." Steve stuttered backing up

"I don't believe you." She said seductively pressing her body against his

Steve Gulps

"You gonna tell or do i have to beg?" She asked putting her face close to him

"Maybe." Steve answered

"Well i think you should tell." She added putting her hand on his cheek

"Uh W.." Steve was about to say but was inturrupted by Natasha kissing him

"What is she doing?" Thor asked walking in

"She's trying to make him talk." Clint answered

"you Mortals and your methods" Thor said shaking his head

Natasha let's go and looks at him

"You gonna talk now?" She asked

"I take that as a yes" She assumed walking back over to Clint

"Ok Cap let's see your Secret's" Tony informed

Tony opens a folder and see's a picture of Cap shirt-less and wearing nothing but his boxers and posing with a pink background and pink cursif words saying Happy Valentines day Peggy. They look at him shocked

"It was for valentines day for Peggy" Steve confessed

"And that's the whole secret you've been hiding?" Tony asked

Steve puts his head down "Yes." Steve replied feeling ashamed

"Dude it's nothing to be ashamed of it's just an old picture." Clint said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder

"Tony i know you have a secret as well." Clint said

"I do not." Tony said trying to get Clint off his scent

Clint smiles"Oh yeah you do, you and your friends." Clint proclaimed moving Tony's chair out the way and clicking a video file

The video pops up and play Gangnam Style staring Tony as the main singer he was lip singing. They all laugh at the video until it finishes

"Oh my god that is funny!" Natasha laughed

"I was bored so this is what i did." Tony justified crossing his arms

"I found one more video about Cap and the howling commando's." Natasha said clicking a video

Russia 1945

Captain America is fighting Red skull while Dum Dum Dogan has to shut down a missile

"Dogan pull the lever!" Cap yelled while he was fighting Skull

Dogan looks at the control panel"Which one is it?" Dogan asked

"It's the red lever" Steve replied

"There are tons of red levers and the labels are in Russian" Dogan said giving a confused face

Steve looks at his with a disturbed look"Can we stop for a second," Steve puts his hands on his hips and everyone stops and looks at him" We've gone over this many times Dogan pull the one that isn't pulled up." Cap said

"Wow we are really going to teach him Russian for real." Bucky said holding his gun and aiming at a Hydra agents head

Dogan pulls the lever and the missle stops

Steve looks at Red Skull"You can't get real help these days." Steve said

"Tell me about it these lackes are so useless when you need them." Red Skull added

"Back to what we were doing?" Steve asked

"Yeah." Red skull replied getting back to fighting making everyone fight

The video ends and everyone laughs

"Yeah Dogan wasn't much help when he defuses Bombs." Steve said

"Ok we've got most of it so let's see what Fury's hiding." Tony said

He pulls up a file and clicks it. They all scream in fright

"OH MY GOD WHY!" Clint yelled covering his eyes

"THE HORROR!" Tony Screamed

The picture is about Fury with a afro and thong

Fury comes in and see's them and clears his throat

"What are you guys doing?" Fury asked

"Nothing" They all lied

"Get to training all of you!" Fury ordered

They all walk out the room while Fury looks at the computer and smirks.

"Don't worry i'll teach you what happens when you try to spy on me." Fury said holding a hard drive in his hand

The end

Hope you enjoy this story favorite Follow and review Sorry if it was short, i'll see you bye


End file.
